


Shockingly, Alastor Whump

by flamboyantparasol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Whump, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantparasol/pseuds/flamboyantparasol
Summary: This was just supposed to be a very small thing I wrote, but it turned out being somewhat longer than I expected. Basically, Alastor loses a fight to Vox and wakes up in Angel's bed weak and with no idea what happened.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Shockingly, Alastor Whump

Alastor opened his eyes to see a heavily illuminated ceiling above him. He recognized that he was on his back, but he had no idea why he would be. He jolted to a sitting position, but a throbbing pain in his head forced him back down. From what he saw in the second he was up, he was on a bed in Angel Dust's room for some inexplicable reason. Angel's voice from across the room confirmed his suspicions. "Whoa, Al, calm down. I just put you there until you could get up."   
The spider demon's voice made the pain in his head worse, but he chose not to say anything about it; he had too many other questions. Was Angel's room always this bright? Why was he even in here? What was wrong with him? He turned his head towards Angel to ask, but the only thing that came from his mouth was a weird static noise. That was another thing he would have to figure out. He cleared his throat and slowly formed a sentence. "Angel...what happened?" he whispered, mildly embarrassed at the weakened sound of his own voice.  
Angel stepped closer to him gently, as if he was in danger. "Well, Vox...kinda kicked your ass."  
"He-"  
Alastor closed his eyes as subtly as possible, but it was obvious he was in pain. The lights in Angel's room hurt to even look at. Angel read his expression and turned the lights off without a word; though it would have been fun to tease Alastor, he almost felt bad about what happened. Alastor's eyes opened again after a moment, and he sat up gradually. "How did-...-that?"  
His voice broke and crackled as he spoke, and he silently resolved to speak as infrequently as possible. Angel shrugged. "You guys were going at it and the next thing I saw there was some light, and you made a radio noise, like that thing you're doing now. I brought you in here so you wouldn't die again, and I think you've been sleeping for the past half hour."  
Alastor glared with his eyes, his smile still bright on his face. He stood up determinedly to see if anyone else knew what happened, nearly collapsing as soon as he rose. Angel put two of his hands on Alastor's shoulders for support as helpfully as possible, but Alastor moved them off. Remembering that he didn't like to be touched, Angel handed him his microphone. He took it, nodded, and set it down to stabilize himself well enough. As soon as he picked it up to walk, a surge of electricity ran through his body, and it slipped from his hands. This time, Angel was completely unable to avoid touching him to help him; Alastor fell directly into all of Angel's open arms, despite his best efforts to stay up. He made a quiet feedback noise and flailed his arms in protest, but his flailing made the sudden shock worse. Angel set him down on the bed as quickly as possible and backed away. Normally, Alastor knew he wouldn't let Angel get away with any of that.   
Of course, he knew he was unable to do anything at the moment.  
Defeated, he laid back down. The only characteristic feature he was able to maintain was his smile, but he held onto it with all of his focus. His head still ached, and though he knew forcing a giant smile wasn't helping him, he couldn't bear to lose it. Angel approached him again after a moment, asking in a voice he wasn't aware was painfully loud, "Do you need anything?"  
Though he didn't want to be rude, Alastor couldn't help but cover his ears. He shook his head, and his eyes closed again. Everything in the room was louder than it should have been, including Angel's surprisingly polite steps away. He felt himself shivering at small electric shocks flowing through his body, and he tried to keep himself as still as possible. He hardly complained, and he definitely wouldn't in an already pathetic state, but he hated everything about the situation. When he opened his eyes again, Angel had vanished completely. At least he wouldn't see his pathetic attempt to stand up again if it went as poorly as the last time.  
Alastor's head pounded as soon as he started to sit up, but he forced himself to stay in that position to look outside Angel's room. When he was sure Angel had gone somewhere else, he stood up all the way. The electric surge went through his body again when he grabbed his microphone, but he was expecting it enough to stay upright. However, when he began walking, he tripped just as easily as before. He set his hand on the bed to lift himself up, but his discomfort quickly turned into panic. He couldn't move. His body was shaking again with electric sparks, and he was uncontrollably emitting various radio tuning sounds. He tried to relax, hoping nobody would find him like this. Naturally, as soon as he calmed down enough to stop making noise, Angel ran back into the room. Fortunately, the radio sounds seemed to be over. Angel picked up the deer demon as carefully as possible; this time, Alastor didn't have the energy to fight it. He laid his head on Angel's chest and sighed. Angel attempted to set him down, but Alastor stayed attached for a longer amount of time than either of them anticipated.   
Alastor realized what he was doing and pushed himself away from Angel, falling back onto the bed. "I don't need help," he mumbled, his voice squeaking in a ridiculous manner that caused him to look down helplessly.  
Angel laughed lightheartedly, but the expression on Alastor's face caused him to suppress it. He wasn't necessarily frowning, but there was a haunting hollowness to his small smile. He was exhausted, and he felt useless. He would be lucky if Angel was the only demon who saw him like this now, and he was sure other demons had seen him like this during whatever fight he was in. He was still shaking, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was from pain or emotion. He curled himself up into a pathetic ball, wishing he could make all the demons that saw him forget what happened. His eyes stung lightly with tears, and he hoped they were from the seemingly harsh lighting in Angel's room. The last thing he needed at such a low point was to cry.   
As if crying silently wasn't enough, a few audible, crackling sobs escaped him before Angel noticed he was upset. "Hey, hey, it'll be fine. I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on-"  
"I'm a MESS, ANGEL."  
Alastor moved his head for Angel to see him, and the sight was enough to make him gasp. His smile was twitching into an expression that was eerily close to a frown for a man obsessed with smiling, and there were tears streaming down his face. The electric shocks were bad enough to make him recoil every few seconds, and the pain in his head forced him to keep his eyes shut. He was hardly recognizable in this state. Angel leaned down to comfort him, but before he could speak, Alastor grabbed him and held him tightly. Alastor usually touched and messed with everyone, but it was never out of a need to be comforted. Angel had no idea if he should return the touch, but he chose to just stay as still and quiet as possible. Eventually, Alastor calmed down and let go of Angel. He kept his eyes closed, but he was able to use his strength to speak one last time. "Can-...-leave? I won't-...-get up," he managed to say before drifting back into a state of unconsciousness.   
Angel decided to himself that he was willing to pretend to forget all of that if Alastor ended up not remembering. He knew Alastor held himself to a high standard, and he knew how much it would bother him to know any of that happened. Obviously, he hoped Alastor was better as soon as he could be, but there was admittedly something cute about seeing him sleep normally. Knowing he was definitely fast asleep, he whispered a sweet goodnight to Alastor. A static noise seemed to answer him, and he smiled. He stepped out of the room and brought the door shut cautiously. While he knew Alastor would never let himself act like that again, knowing he had those feelings was comforting.


End file.
